A traditional distributed amplifier system is a proven way to build a wideband amplifier. Typical bandwidths of distributed amplifiers on a GaAs substrate could be on the order of 10 kHz-10 GHz. A cascode distributed amplifier is widely recognized as a way to improve gain and bandwidth over a non-cascode distributed amplifier. The benefit of a distributed amplifier system is accomplished by incorporating the parasitic effects of the transistor into the matching networks between amplifiers (slices). The input and output capacitances of the system can be combined with the gate line (input transmission circuit) and drain line (output transmission circuit) inductance, respectively, to make the transmission lines virtually transparent, excluding transmission line loss. By doing this, the gain of the amplifier system should only be limited by the transconductance and not the parasitics. This only happens if the signal traveling down the gate line (input transmission circuit) is in phase with the signal traveling down the drain line (output transmission circuit), so that each amplifier's (slice's) output voltage adds in phase with the previous amplifier's (slice's) output. The signal traveling to the output will constructively interfere so that the signal grows along the drain line (output transmission circuit). Any reverse waves will destructively interfere since these signals will not be in phase. The gate line (input transmission circuit) termination is included to absorb any signals that are not coupled to the gates of the amplifier transistors. The drain line (output transmission circuit) termination is included to absorb any reverse traveling waves that could destructively interfere with the output signal. The traditional distributed amplifier system suffers from poor efficiency as many of the amplifiers in the chain are not optimally matched for power. Efficiency's on the order of 15% are typical in the GHz range. Typically, plots of P1dB and PAE (Power Added Efficiency) are only shown in the GHz range when describing these parts. However, when designing a part that has to operate from MHz to GHz what happens below the GHz range becomes important. The traditional distributed amplifier system will show power output compression by 1 dB relative to a linear input increase in input power (P1dB) and power added efficiency (PAE) will suffer. In the traditional distributed amplifier, the signal in the MHz range will flow equally to the drain line (output transmission circuit) termination and the RF output load. Therefore, at most only half of the usable power is delivered to the output and the other half will be dissipated in the output transmission circuit termination. In the GHz range, the signal traveling to the output will constructively interfere and grow while any reverse waves will destructively interfere and decrease so that very little power is absorbed into the output transmission circuit termination. For this reason, the output transmission circuit termination is of little impact on output power at higher frequencies but has a very large impact at lower frequencies. Ideally, at low frequencies, the drain line should not include any extra loading than the RF output, typically 50 ohms. If output transmission circuit termination is simply removed, the output match becomes unusable (˜2 dB). In addition, the gain shows a spike at low frequencies. For more see: THE DESIGN OF CMOS RADIO-FREQUENCY INTEGRATED CIRCUITS Section 9.7.5 THE DISTRIBUTED AMPLIFIER, by Thomas Lee, 2nd Edition 2004, A MONOLITHIC GaAs 1-13 GHz TRAVELING-WAVE AMPLIFIER, by Yalcin Ayasli et al. IEEE Transactions on Microwave Theory and Technique, Vol. MTT-30, No. 7, July 1982, pages 976-981; and MESFET DISTRIBUTED AMPLIFIER DESIGN GUIDELINES by James B. Beyer et al., IEEE Transactions on Microwave Theory and Techniques, Vol. MTT-32, No. 3, March 1984, pages 268-275 all hereby incorporated in their entirety by this reference.